


A Revelation

by railmedaddy



Series: The Moments in Between [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, David Rose is a Good Person, Episode: s04e03 Asbestos Fest, Fluff, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/railmedaddy/pseuds/railmedaddy
Summary: “I was just going to say, that the performance was really something. Unexpected. But a revelation.” David could hear the smile in his voice.“A revelation?!” His voice pitched higher than he was aiming for. “What’s that supposed to mean?!”Or, a conversation after The Number.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: The Moments in Between [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201523
Comments: 22
Kudos: 92





	A Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letitmakeyoustronger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitmakeyoustronger/gifts).



> For letitmakeyoustronger, who gave me the prompt “a conversation between David & Patrick after The Number”.
> 
> Enjoy x

Patrick was running late. He was relieved to see Jocelyn was still on the stage and an empty seat next to Alexis for him to slide into. He’d closed the store as quickly as he could after David had called. 

_ I don’t even know why I’m telling you this. I’m not coming back this afternoon. Mom needs my help with something for Asbestos Fest. I’ll just see you tomorrow. I know we were going to go watch Mom together tonight but it’s better if you don’t go at all. Really, don’t go. See you tomorrow, m’kay? _

David had hung up after blurting all of that out in one breath without waiting for a response. 

Patrick didn’t know what was happening but after that outburst from David, he didn’t plan on missing Asbestos Fest. Something spectacular was sure to be happening. 

David walked onto the stage and - wow. That was, A Look. Head to toe floral and flattened hair was something that David still managed to make work. He was beautiful. Patrick was convinced there was nothing the man could wear that would make him look anything less than beautiful. 

Alexis was whispering to him about an annual Christmas party and David being forced to do this performance. Patrick couldn’t tear his eyes off David singing and dancing with his mother. 

Despite all of David’s complaints about his family, Patrick had always thought, from the stories that he’d heard - and this performance confirmed - that David Rose loved his family very much and would do anything he could to protect them. He was a good person. 

Patrick loves that about David. He loves David. 

_ Oh.  _

_ I love him.   
  
_

***

David walked off the stage. 

Fuck. Patrick had come. He had seen that. 

He paced, convinced that Patrick would never want to see him again after that ridiculous performance. Wanting to delay the inevitable, he made the decision to slip out the back door of Town Hall and walk home before he had to talk to anyone. 

He knew he’d have to endure Alexis teasing him about The Number at the Motel, but that was better than having to hear Patrick say that their relationship was over. What would that mean for the store? Maybe they could make it work anyway. He’d figure it out. If Patrick even wanted that. What if Patrick didn’t want that? Would he leave town? Why did he decide to sing The Number. He just wanted to help his mom, he couldn’t let her embarrass herself or back out of the performance but now …

Fuck. 

He covered his face and groaned. 

“You okay, David?”

Oh no. 

“Oh my god. Patrick? What are you doing out here?” He slid his hands down his face just enough that he could open his eyes. 

Patrick was standing in front of him, hands deep in his pockets, small smile on his face. 

“Yep. Yeah. Just fine. This is great.” He refused to look Patrick in the eye. He didn’t want to see the pity that was no doubt there, waiting to tell David that this was over. 

“Well, that was … “

“You don’t need to say it.”

“David, that was-“

“- no really. It’s fine. Don’t say it. I’ll just-“ he turned and stepped away from Patrick. 

“David!” Patrick grabbed his arm to stop him from walking away. “What’s going on?”

David threw his head back, refusing to meet Patrick’s eye. 

“I was just going to say, that the performance was really something. Unexpected. But a revelation.” David could hear the smile in his voice. 

“A revelation?!” His voice pitched higher than he was aiming for. “What’s that supposed to mean?!”

Patrick huffed a small laugh. 

“David, it was a Christmas medley in the middle of summer. It was entertaining.” He shrugged. 

David didn’t know what to say to that. Patrick was using his usual teasing tone, but it didn’t feel like he was being mocked. There was nothing harsh behind his words. When he looked up, Patrick was looking at him, his amber eyes loud and fond. He kissed David gently. 

“I thought … I didn’t think that … never mind.” 

Maybe Patrick wasn’t going to break up with him after all. 

“Wanna get out of here? I think we’ve got a while before anyone finishes up in there.” Patrick was smiling his upside down smile. 

“If by anyone, you mean Ray, then yes. Please. Let’s go now.” David said, pawing hesitantly at his shoulders. 

“You know, what you did in there it was -“

“Don’t say it.”

“David, I was going to say you did a good thing. For your mom.”

“Oh. That’s not what I was expecting you to say.”

“Don’t get me wrong, we’ll be talking about this look you’ve got going on and what Alexis told me in there but I wanted you to know that you did a good thing. Some might even say it was kind.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of ficlets about the moments in between the things we saw on the show 💖
> 
> Feel free to leave me a prompt in the comments!


End file.
